Primus!
by Light001
Summary: Transformers AU! Sam's a girl. During a battle with the Decepticons, Sam was killed and reborn as a femme sparkling? Jazz is revived as more Decepticons arrive on Earth, looking for Energon and revenge. With more Autobots on the way, can they hold on?
1. Chapter 1

It's really simple now that I think about it

_**It's really simple now that I think about it. I was meant to be involved all along. Everything had been planned in advance so I wouldn't screw up but yet somehow I did. I wasn't meant to die.**_

I became aware of everything around me. I felt grass underneath me and the scent of flowers filled my nose. I opened my eyes to see an orange sky with red clouds. I frowned before pushing myself up onto my butt. Everything was constantly changing so I didn't know how to describe it. But it was fascinating to watch as the ground underneath me changed. The wind blew my long brown hair into my face and I tried to push it back.

_Samantha._ A voice called making me turn my head to look around for whoever was speaking.

"Who's there?" I stuttered standing.

_Do not worry. I will not harm you._ The voice replied as a small light appeared in front of me.

"If you don't mind me asking, who and what are you?" I inquired as I circled around it.

_I am known as many things. Bad Wolf, life bringer and a few others. But you may call me Primus._ The voice laughed as it turned bright yellow.

"Okay, Primus? Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked waving my arms to the sides.

_You do not remember. Come. I will show you. We will be meeting up with a friend of yours very soon; they will be excited to see you._ Primus chuckled as the light flew around me in a circle.

I yelped as I floated off the ground and then we were teleported. We were back at the battle. I was lying on the ground unconscious with blood coming out of my wounds. I turned away from my body and saw Bumblebee was trying to reach me. His legs were once again blown off and were reattaching themselves. I could only watch as he realized I was dead. I saw the other Autobots rush over to his side with our human friends. Ratchet confirmed I was dead.

"Primus, can I say goodbye?" I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks.

_Of course but then we must go._ Primus replied surrounding me as I landed on the ground.

I became solid as Mikala Banes noticed me. She gasped and pointed making everyone look at me.

"Sam, how?" Optimus Prime whispered.

"_I don't know. But I haven't got long. I've come to say goodbye," _I said my voice soft and melodic as the light swirled around me.

"You can't!" Mikala exclaimed.

"_Sorry, my time's up. Goodbye guys. I love you all._ I said before vanishing into thin air.

I floated up and followed the light as I left my friends behind. Primus lead me to an ocean and there standing on the beach was Jazz. He turned to face me and his mouth dropped open.

"How did ya end up 'ere, Sammi?" Jazz asked coming over.

"I died. I bleed to death," I replied looking up at him.

"Oh," Jazz said.

_Samantha, are you ready?_ Primus asked making Jazz look around shocked.

"For what?" I asked leaning my head to the side confused.

_Jazz you are being brought back to life and you Samantha, are going to be recreated into Jazz's daughter._ Primus replied making me look at Jazz shocked.

"Okay, we'll do it. Ready Sammi?" Jazz asked.

"When I become a femme, call me Skylight. I don't want them knowing," I replied.

"Alright, we're ready but is she goin' ta be Prowlies?" Jazz inquired.

_Yes, since he is your Bond-Mate._ Primus replied.

Then I became aware the lights were surrounding me. I felt myself split into tiny parts and float into Jazz. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz became aware someone was standing over him before they fell over

Jazz became aware someone was standing over him before they fell over. He put his visor online and saw that it had been Ratchet who had been standing over him. He sat up and waited for Ratchet to come back online. He needed Ratchet to check on his sparkling. He didn't have to wait long before Ratchet woke up.

"How the slag did you come back?" Ratchet asked reaching for a wrench.

"I'll tell you after you make sure I'm alright," Jazz replied.

Ratchet muttered a few curses before scanning Jazz and freezing. He rescanned a few more times before falling over again in shock. He looked up at Jazz.

"How in pit do you have a sparkling when you haven't been with Prowl for solar cycles?" Ratchet demanded to know as he stood and glared at Jazz.

"Dat I need ta explain ta Prime," Jazz replied as swung his legs around.

"Actually you'll be explaining it to everyone," Ratchet growled as he told everyone to meet him in the rec. room right away.

_Five minutes later…_

"Ratchet, why are we all here?" Optimus Prime asked looking around at his very small team as well as their human allies.

"You can come in now," Ratchet called over his shoulder and the doors slid open.

There stood the second-in-command Autobot known as Jazz. Mouths dropped open in shock because he was meant to be deactivated. Since he had been ripped in half by Megatron. More shocking was that he looked as if it had never happened and he had just come off the construction line.

"How?" Will Lennox stuttered.

"What?" Mikala Banes asked.

"When?" Bumblebee asked.

"I can only answer one of those questions. He re-awoke just a few Earth minutes ago. He won't tell me how and why though…" Ratchet replied.

"Also I'm carryin' a Sparklin'," Jazz added folding his arms as he leant against a wall.

Everyone looked at him as if he was stupid as they were in shock. It was Ironhide who broke the silence.

"How are ya carryin' a Sparklin' if Prowl ain't here?" Ironhide asked folding his arms.

"Now dat's an interestin' question 'Hide 'cause it ain't no ordinary sparklin'," Jazz said smiling mysteriously as if he knew something.

"I want you to be back in the Med. Bay right after this," Ratchet warned.

"Yes Ratch," Jazz replied nodding and unfolding his arms.

"Are you going to answer 'Hides question?" Will piped up.

"Nope. Not till me sparkling's born," Jazz replied before walking out of the room.

"Did he?" Mikala stuttered.

"Yep, he just dissed us," Will said nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad

"_**Dad? When will it be time for me to come out?" A soft voice asked.**_

"_**In a few months. Hopefully they won't figure it out," A second voice full of laughter replied.**_

"_**Well, it wouldn't help if I said I was ready now would it?" The first voice asked nervously.**_

"_**Oh slag," The second voice cried.**_

Jazz was so not ready when pain hit his systems really hard. The sparkling was coming and it hurt like pit. It did not help that he had just been brought back from the dead. He leaned against the wall as his whole frame shook from all the pain.

"JAZZ!" Ratchet shouted coming out and seeing him fall to the ground.

"The Sparklin's comin' Ratch," Jazz whimpered.

"Oh slag. We don't have a body ready," Ratchet muttered as he ran to Jazz's side and helped him to his feet.

"I know but I've got an idea. Use me amour," Jazz replied wincing as another wave of pain hit him.

"NO!" Ratchet said.

"We can do it. You can replace me amour later," Jazz whimpered.

"Let's get to work," Ratchet agreed not wanting to do this.

"_**Daddy? I'm sorry," The soft voice called.**_

"_**It's not ya fault, Sammi. It's Primus's. Remind ta shoot him da next time we see him," The second voice joked.**_

"_**True. You called me Sammi! You're meant to call me Skylight, remember?" The first voice said angrily.**_

"_**Sorry, I forgot. It's gonna be weird callin' ya dat," The second voice replied.**_

"_**I know but we'll have to get used to it," The first voice whispered.**_

"_**I better go. Hatchet's watching me," The second voice replied.**_

"_**Bye Daddy!" The first voice shouted as his presence disappeared.**_

_**The first presence looked around as if looking for something.**_

"_**NOW, WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO?" The first voice shouted.**_

Jazz shook his head and looked down. His amour was gone and he was in his protoform. Ratchet was already working on the body for his sparkling. The sparkling wouldn't arrive for a few more hours and Jazz needed all the rest he could get before it was time. He fell into recharge as Ratchet finished the spark chamber for the sparkling.

_Hours later…_

It was time. The sparkling's body was ready. Jazz cried out as the pain came harder than ever. Ratchet told him to push it out and he did. A very small spark landed in Ratchet's hand, it was the size of a human hand. He placed it in the sparklings body and closed the chest plates. The optics came online and the sparkling looked up at Ratchet as Jazz came to his side. Jazz reached out to pick up the sparkling and hesitated. He glanced at Ratchet who nodded and Jazz picked his sparkling up.

"Let's go show the others," Ratchet suggested and Jazz nodded.

They headed out of the Med. Bay and towards the Rec. room which was just down the hallway. Everyone was still in there waiting for news about Jazz and the sparkling.

"Everyone I want ya ta meet me daughter, Skylight," Jazz said as he held the sparkling in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone crowded around wanting to have a look at Skylight

Everyone crowded around wanting to have a look at Skylight. Ratchet interfered and made everyone line up to see her. The humans were sitting on Ironhide's and Bumblebee's shoulders. Everyone was curious as to how a sparkling could have been born without the All-Spark. The humans were really interested because they had never been told about sparklings and where they came from.

"Why did you name her Skylight?" Mikala asked from Bumblebee's right shoulder.

"He has to rest before he answers any of those questions! As for you, back to the Med. Bay. I still have scans I have to do on the both of you," Ratchet replied holding up his hands and pointing at Jazz.

Jazz nodded before leaving the room with Skylight in his arms. Then everyone realized they had somewhere they had to be at that moment. Soon Ratchet was the only one left and he sighed before leaving the rec. room for the Med Bay.

_Months later…Skylight's P.OV…_

_I have grown into my new sparkling body as the months went past. I was glad Dad was teaching me how to do everything. Dad also told me about Prowl and how he knew he was coming; he had felt it through their bond. I had inquired as to how I could feel two different sparks. He had asked me for more details and I gave them. I told him one was close while the other was somewhere far away but coming closer each day. This had baffed him and we went and saw Ratchet. Ratchet, or better known as Hatchet, explained a lot about creators and creations. After that I got left with Bumblebee for a while when my Dad went out on patrol. Ironhide, is about to start my training next week. Dad wasn't happy about that, he wanted me to be free of this war for a bit longer. But we knew the truth; the war was going to keep on going as long as there are two sides of this war._

I was standing on the tip of my toes as I held onto the panel trying to see the screen. It was kind of hard when it was about 10 feet tall and I was about 9 feet. I had grown to be taller than any of the humans so far. I wanted to see if anyone was coming in because I could feel more sparks than I should have. I glanced around with my blue optics and saw the chair. I moved over and pushed it towards the place I wanted to see the screen. I climbed up and stood on the chair. It wobbled under me as I looked at the screen. There were blimps on the screen outside of the atmosphere. I reached over and I tried to count how many were coming in.

"Skylight!" Optimus Prime called making the chair under me fall out and I fell onto the floor.

"Ow," I said getting onto my knees and standing.

"What were you….Oh!" Optimus Prime began but he caught sight of the screen.

"More?" I asked looking up.

"Yes more Autobots are arriving," Optimus Prime chuckled as I jumped up and down excited.

"Can I get a vehicle form please?" I asked looking at him.

"Alright, but we'll have to let Jazz know before we leave," Optimus Prime chuckled.

I was really excited because I had wanted one for weeks and Optimus wouldn't let me out to go get one. Now that he had, what sort did I want? Did I want a motorbike or car form?


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are dey?" Jazz muttered rolling back and forth on his wheels.

His was worried for Skylight since she was still only one Earth years old. Well to be truthful she was really 17 Earth years old but she had been reborn into a Transformer. Plus he wanted Prowl to meet their creation. He transformed as the others had already and lifted his head so he could look at the sky to see if he could see them coming in. He really wanted to see some familiar faces and for Skylight to meet them for the first time. He knew Skylight would want Prowl to know the truth behind her birth and why they hadn't told the others yet.

"Did Optimus say where he was taking Skylight?" Ratchet grumbled as he folded his arms to stare at the sky too.

"No, they were looking for her alt form. They might take a while," Captain Will Lennox replied from where he was sitting against Ironhide's foot.

"If she's anything like Jazz or the twins, they'll definitely take a long time," Ironhide muttered.

"HEY!" Jazz protested glancing at them as Bumblebee watched the road.

They laughed as a few glowing lights appeared in the sky making them stop. Bumblebee glanced down the road one last time before turning to watch the sky.

_Meanwhile…_

"Skylight, hurry we are late," Optimus Prime said making me glance around worried.

I had yet to pick my car form and I wanted to look good when I finally got to meet my other creator. I looked around and found the one I wanted to have as my alt. form.

"That one," I stated pointing to it.

It was a LF-A 2008 Ferrari. It was silver and very shiny. It looked a bit like my Dad's but the back was different. It's kind of hard to explain but Optimus Prime scanned it for me.

_Back with the other Autobots…_

"They're going to land over there," Ironhide growled pointing over to an empty field.

"No over there!" Ratchet growled back pointing in the opposite direction.

Ironhide turned and glared at Ratchet who just death glared him back. Ironhide flinched and Ratchet smiled evilly. He had won this round.

"There they are!" Mikala Banes shouted pointing at the sky at the glowing meteors coming towards them.

"Prowlie," Jazz muttered as he watched.

He was glad he was going to see his bond-mate as well as old friends. He hoped Blaster was among them because he wanted someone else who liked music. He even missed the twins and their pranks but the Earth-bound Autobots had enough of pranking from Skylight.

"Here comes Optimus and Skylight," Bumblebee commented catching everyone's attention.

Jazz looked down the road and saw Optimus with a car right in front of him.

"Sweet, a LF-A 2008 Ferrari!" Will whistled as they pulled to a stop in front of them.

They transformed and Skylight came to stand by Jazz.

"I hope to Primus they did not bring WheelJack," Ratchet piped up.

"Just because the guy explodes himself and almost everyone around him," Ironhide protested.

"WheelJack? He explodes himself?" Skylight asked Jazz.

"Yeah a lot of accidents 'appen when he's 'round," Jazz replied.

"He blew off your arm once," Ratchet muttered.

"So let me guess, I'm not allowed near him?" Skylight asked folding her arms as she looked up.

"Yep," Ratchet replied as the meteors came closer.

"Here we go," Ironhide muttered as the meteors sped up and came at them.

"Oh…" Skylight began.

"Slag!" Jazz finished.


	6. Chapter 6

We dove out of the way as the meteors began to land where we had just been. We slowly got to our feet as we had landed on our front, (or in Optimus Prime's case), and back. Ratchet began to mutter a lot of promises when another arrived landing further away from the others. They unfolded and stood.

"**This is Autobot Prowl. Second-in-command reporting in,"** A Mech said stepping forward.

"**This is Autobot Sideswipe reporting in," **Another Mech said stepping forward.

"**This is Autobot Sunstreaker reporting in," **Another Mech growled stepping next to Sideswipe.

"**This is Autobot Blaster reporting in," **Another Mech replied stepping forward.

"**This is Autobot Inferno reporting in," **Another Mech said stepping forward as another clung to his arm tightly.

"**This is Autobot Red Alert, Security director reporting in,"** The Mech hanging off Inferno added.

"**And that's Autobot WheelJack," **Sideswipe added pointing to the meteor that had landed far away.

"Oh slag," Ratchet groaned catching Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's attention.

"**RATCHET!" **They cried running to him and tackling him.

"Get off me!" He roared in English.

"You do realize they can't understand you?" I piped up as the Autobots looked at me.

"**Who's she?"** Sideswipe asked.

"Please just give them the local language. It's getting annoying translating for the humans," Ironhide groaned from next to the humans.

"That's better," Prowl spoke.

"Now, who the slag are you?" Sunstreaker growled at me.

BANG! A wrench hit Sunstreaker in the head making him fall backwards.

"Do not swear around the youngling!" Ratchet growled.

"What?" Sunstreaker stuttered.

"Yeah don't swear at me younglin'," Jazz added coming to stand by me.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT?" Most of the newly landed Autobots shouted.

"May I ask as to how this possible?" Prowl asked coming to stand in front of me.

He came onto his knees to look me over. My door wings went up as I felt nervous meeting my other creator finally. He reached out to touch me and I leaned into it. I chirped and rubbed against his hand as the others watched shocked.

"I'll explain when we get back to the base. We must go find WheelJack," Optimus Prime said making me look at him.

"The one I'm not allowed near because he explodes himself?" I asked.

"Yes that one," Ratchet grumbled.

"Uh excuse me, but we don't know any of your names!" Mikala Banes called from behind Captain Will Lennox who was next to Ironhide.

They began to introduce themselves as Prowl stood to speak with Optimus. I watched the Autobots interact with each other and the humans. My first Creator, Jazz, was shifting from one foot to the other. I could feel anger radiating off my other creator.

"Can we go before Barricade arrives?" I asked looking at Jazz.

"Optimus, Skylight 'n' I are goin' ta head back," Jazz called.

"Of course," Optimus Prime replied nodding at us.

Jazz transformed and then I did. Jazz sped off and I followed. I could hear the others asking about me and why we got to leave early. Then Ratchet and Ironhide yelled at them. I think some tried to flee from the flying wrench and cannon shots. That's when Optimus interfered and we got out of hearing range.

_**Transformers!**_

"Dad?" I asked as Jazz slowed down so he could drive beside me.

"What is it?" Jazz inquired.

"Why was Prowl so angry?" I asked making Jazz skid around.

"Uh, he's mad dat I kept ya a secret. Also dat I didn't tell 'im," Jazz admitted.

"We are going to tell him right?" I asked.

"Yeah, tonight?" Jazz asked.

"Okay. Race ya?" I replied.

"Oh yeah," Jazz agreed revving his engine as I did mine.

"One," I began.

"Two," Jazz said.

"Three!" We cried speeding down the road back to the base.

We laughed the whole way. All that the humans could see were two silver blurs chasing each other down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Prowl was seething by the time he reached the Autobot base that Optimus Prime had told him about. Jazz had kept her a secret. Their youngling! He wanted to know why he couldn't have been there to see everything about her and to now all about her.

He transformed into his robot form as lights appeared on his shoulders from his alt. form. His alt. form was a Police car and it looked different to Barricade. Instead of looking dark and cruel, he looked bright and safe. He also had different writing on the side as to what Barricade had.

Prowl had only told Jazz about Barricade being his older brother and how he was the one who always thought about doing something right. But neither one of them could understand as to why Barricade had joined the Decepticons instead of the Autobots.

Prowl shook his head trying to divert his mind from these topics. His main concern at the moment was finding out about this youngling and how Jazz had kept her a secret. He walked down the main hall and came to a door that had a license plate on it stating that this room belonged to Skylight. It even glowed around the edges.

He stood outside for a while thinking about what his possessor thought about this situation and came up with nothing. He was baffled and he could feel his computers beginning to lock up before Jazz finally opened the door to the youngling's room.

"We need to talk," Prowl hissed.

Jazz jerked back and stepped aside to let Prowl come in. Prowl stepped inside next to the smaller Mech and felt Jazz try to feel what he was feeling through the bond they shared. Prowl rebutted him making Jazz jerk back.

"Why did you keep her a secret?" Prowl growled as his engine revved at his anger.

"I wan' ta Prowlie. We had no way of contactin' ya," Jazz replied calmly stepping back from his angry bond-mate.

"YOU KEPT HER FROM ME!" Prowl shouted stepping forward.

"Stop Prowl, it isn't his fault. It's mine," Skylight spoke coming out of the shadows.

"'Light ya should be in bed," Jazz scolded her.

"You know as well as I do Jazz that Prowl deserves the truth about me," Skylight reminded him as her blue optics winked off and then on.

"What are you two talking about?" Prowl asked looking at Skylight and then Jazz.

"My real name is not Skylight. I am Samantha Witwicky and I died a year ago," Skylight stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam took her time explaining her story to Prowl and a bit to Jazz as he hadn't heard all of the information before. She explained about the first battle and then the second battle in Mission City. She shook as she remembered and Prowl glanced down sad that he was making his very own youngling remember that. Her voice went softer as she spoke of her own death and Jazz looked up knowing he was about to be yelled at by his bond-mate for what he had to do to allow her to live.

"I was born and then Jazz had to give up his armor so I could survive," Sam began to finish her story.

"Excuse me?" Prowl hissed, "Do you mind explaining that a bit more?"

"If I didn't den she wouldn't be alive." Jazz replied softly to his bond-mate.

"Oh. So why the name Skylight?" Prowl exclaimed.

"I came up with it. I just liked the name. Plus it started with a 's' much like my old name," Sam replied as she hung her head.

"Don't be embarrassed, however I do wish to speak to Jazz outside and I need to start on the paperwork which I am sure no one has been doing since they have been here. You need to recharge. It has been a long day?" Prowl spoke confused at his Earth speech.

"We'll help you to adjust until then goodnight. Oh, Jazz don't forget to show Prowl where he'll be crashing for the night," Sam spoke before moving over to the berth in the corner of the room.

"I will. Ya just need ta 'charge," Jazz spoke before opening the door and pushing Prowl out the door.

Just before Jazz left he turned off the light before following Prowl out the door and the doors shut after them. A pair of blue optics stared at the door with worry.

"I really hope they work it out soon. I don't want them to be mad at each other," Sam spoke softly before her optics turned off and she went into recharge.


End file.
